


Stubborn Locks

by hidden_messages



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_messages/pseuds/hidden_messages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton weren’t deliberately hiding in the closet.</p><p> <br/>They just hadn’t got round to unlocking the door yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

To put it simply they’d been fucking for a while. [  
](http://mooningmichael.tumblr.com/)

 

 At first it was casual but after a few months and a couple of arguments they both agreed they’d like it to be a little bit more personal, and Michael had fallen for that cheeky smile from day one and he’d never looked back. What he had found with Ashton was something he’d never felt before, and he loved every new feeling that came with it.

 

Yet they still hadn’t told anyone; not management, not their families, not even Luke and Calum. Which was probably a dick move, but at this point neither of them focused in on that small, seemingly insignificant detail and just carried on getting to know each other in more ways than one.

 

Sneaking around became a daily routine for them, but they didn’t do it to offend Luke or Calum; they just didn’t know how to phrase it to them in a gentle way. The only way they could think about breaking it to them was leaving them a little note saying ‘we’re fucking’ and then running off to live in the outback so they could hide in peace.

 

Truth is they were scared. Scared of the judgement that they knew would come, scared of the insults they knew would come and scared of the unknown reactions which were bound to tear the band apart just as it was getting started.

 

So they snuck into each other’s rooms, they told little white lies and stole secret kisses, and at first it was rather exciting; the thrill of being caught hung in the air. Yet sometimes they wished that they could just tell people, but their tongues were tied with fear so they remained silent, no matter what the cost to them was.

 

\--

 

Michael was having one of those days where it felt like the world was determined to use every means possible to delay him from getting to Ashton. Eventually after several phone calls, 3 cups of tea, 2 bagels and a long conversation with his Mum later Michael eventually made it to the lift undetected.

 

As the lift doors pinged shut Michael let go a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.  All this sneaking around was stressing him out and the impending tour was just adding to that pressure. It’ll all be fine, he repeated to himself as his nerves steadied and the lift slowed down. The lift stopped with a loud ‘thunk’ and Michael peeked cautiously out into the empty corridor, just to be sure he wasn’t going to be hounded by anyone else before making his way out, every step bringing him closer to Ashton.

 

Michael felt like a secret agent as he peered round the corner of the corridor before scuttling down the corridor, humming the mission impossible theme tune to himself as made his way towards Luke’s hotel room.

 

The coast was clear as he scrambled towards the door and skidded to a halt in front of it before tapping quietly on the door, looking round nervously. He could hear a scrabbling sound coming from the other side of the door and after a bit of a scuffle the door was wrenched open revealing a sheepish looking Ashton.

 

“Door wouldn’t open.” He mumbled, biting his lip and looking through his lashes shyly at Michael.

 

Michael thought it wasn’t possible to fall for the drummer even further but apparently he was wrong.

 

For a few moments the pair stared giddily at each other, giggling to themselves. That was until a loud shout of “FUCK!” echoed round the corner and shocked Michael and Ashton out of their little bubble and back into the real world.

 

Suddenly Ashton reached forward and grabbed Michael’s sleeve, yanking him harshly into the room shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. As Ashton had yanked him into the room Michael had stumbled on the carpet and fallen face first onto the plush carpet. Groaning loudly he rolled over to find Ashton standing over him and giggling like a twelve year old girl.

 

“Help, I have fallen for a certain Australian drummer and can’t get up!” Michael giggled from his position on the floor. He was so infatuated with Ashton’s giggling that he didn’t even care about the fact that he was giggling. Since when did he start giggling?! Michael blamed it solely on Ashton; that guy’s giggle was infectious.

 

“Well” Ashton began as he put one leg over Michael’s waist and crouched down slowly until he was on all fours above Michael. “Let’s see what I can do about that.” he murmured, his face coming to a stop just a couple of inches above Michael’s face.

 

Michael brings his hands up to cup Ashton’s face, their eyes never losing contact and then they were kissing. This kiss was seemingly innocent, yet so full of passion and love at the same time, neither boy had even felt something like this before, it was so strange and unexplored, but this did not deter them.

 

Slowly Michael pulled back breathing harshly, his hands placed tightly on Ashton’s hips.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Michael said once he’d got his breath back, “everybody wanted to see me this morning.”

 

“But I wanted to see you first.” Ashton replied, his face slipping into a pout. “And I,” he paused, leaning down to kiss Michael, “am your long suffering lover and I,”, he leant down to kiss Michael once more, “deserve special privileges.”

 

Michael snorted in response and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh do you now?”

 

“Yes. I. Do.” Ashton punctuated each word with kiss. After which Michael concluded that the boy had a bit of an obsession with doing that, not that he really cared, and he rather enjoyed it.

 

“I better watch out, the drummer has an opinion!”

 

Ashton gasped in mock horror and rolled off Michael and turned away so he was facing the wall.

 

“How rude.” He remarked, with his back still to Michael.

 

Shuffling closer Michael placed his arm over Ashton’s waist and pulled him closer. “If sure I could always go back to Calum and take him up on his offer for that game of FIFA ya know.” He whispered in Ashton’s ear, and felt him shiver as his hot breath tickled Ashton’s neck.

 

Whirling round Ashton latched his legs around Michael’s hips.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” He smirked.

 

“Didn’t say I was.”

 

Michael was content just lie on the soft carpet and just talk to Ashton but his dick decided that was a stupid ass idea that could be saved for later.

 

Suddenly Ashton surged forward; desperately pressing his lips to Michael’s teasing his lower lip with his tongue, drawing a quiet moan from Michael.

 

Reaching down Michael cupped Ashton’s ass and pulled him closer, still kissing him feverishly.  All Michael could see, smell, taste was ashtonashtonashton and the thrill of knowing that every fibre in his body lived for this boy just spurred him on.

 

Ashton moved over to straddle Michael and slowly began moving down his body, sucking bright red marks on Michael’s neck whilst the boy below him writhed and moaned.  Without Michael realising it Ashton hand snuck his hand down Michael’s body and was palming him through his trousers, hissing at the sudden friction on his dick.

 

“You little shit, aw fuck.”  Michael whimpered as Ashton undid his trousers and slipped a hand inside, now palming Michael through his boxers.

 

“That’s definitely on the agenda.” Ashton whispered darkly in Michael’s ear before shuffling back down his body and pulling his boxers down effortlessly, letting Michael’s cock spring free, pre cum already leaking from the tip. “But first, I think your cock is trying to tell you something.”

 

And before Michael could even begin to think of a response, Ashton’s lips covered the tip of Michael’s dick and hummed slightly before taking even more into his mouth. It took a great deal of willpower on Michael’s part not to thrust up and meet with Ashton’s mouth.

 

Michael knew he was close, so incredibly close.

 

Well, until there was a knock at the door.

 

“Ash! It’s Harry. Cal’s looking for you. Ash?”

 

‘Shit’ Ashton mouthed, and both boys were frozen with fear, unsure as what they should do next. That was until they could hear a rattling on the other side of the door as Harry got his key out and tried to unlock the door.

 

Yanking his trousers up Michael turned over and scrambled under the bed as fast as he could as Ashton leapt above him and arranged himself on the bed, feigning sleep.

 

The door opened with a quietly click before a low voice called out.

 

“Ash? Ash, are you asleep?”

 

Michael held his breath as footsteps walked across the room and stood by the bed.

 

“I don’t feel very well, leave me alone.” Ashton grumbled from above.

 

“Oh sorry,” Harry replied, “I thought you were going out with Calum and people? Shall I get someone?”

 

“Yes.” Ashton replied quickly, and then coughed slightly. He was faking it obviously, Michael could tell. On the other hand he didn’t think Harry could. “Could you get Michael? He went out the other night he doesn’t need to go out again.”

 

“I’ll go get him. Hope you feel better.” Harry called behind him.

 

As soon as the door shut behind Harry, Michael scrambled out from under the bed. Thankfully his room was joined to Ashton’s and he leapt for the door, struggling with the lock before giving Ashton a cheeky wave and slipping into his room.

 

He’d barely straightened his hair before there was a knock at the door.

 

Michael sauntered over to the door slowly, not wanting to seem too eager.

 

“Hi, Harry.” He greeted the younger boy cheerfully as he opened the door. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Ashton’s ill. The wimp wants you.”

 

Michael paused, forcing himself not to leap in with an answer too soon; he wasn’t supposed to know about this after all.

 

“I supposed I can, I went out yesterday. Do the others know?”

 

“No.” Harry eyed Michael suspiciously and Michael knew he needed to escape now. Now wasn’t the time for ‘I was in the middle of receiving a blow job from your brother, can you go away please?’

 

“Well I’ll pop round to Ash in a sec; I was just about to get in the shower.”

 

Harry seemed to accept that answer and nodded before turning round and walking back down the corridor towards the lift, whistling quietly to himself.

 

Shoulders sagging with relief Michael shut the door and glanced down, but froze when he saw that his trousers were completely undone and his boxers were barely covering his dick.

 

Ah. That’s why he was looking at me odd, Michael thought as he did them up before reaching over to grab his door key and his phone and walked back through the side door into Ashton’s room.

 

Ashton was still lying on the bed, just flicking through twitter lazily. Kicking off his shoes, Michael clambered onto the bed beside him and cuddled in close. 

 

“Your brother almost saw my dick.” He said casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

 

Ashton put down his phone on the wooden beside table next to him and rolled over so he was facing Michael.

 

“How?” he asked, reaching over to fiddle with the belt loops on Michael’s trousers.

 

“Hadn’t done my trousers up properly after someone’s half-finished blow job earlier. Waste of my time really.” He drawled, brushing a hand through Ashton’s hair.

 

“Well. Firstly, I think I’ve got a claim on your dick; I don’t like sharing, especially with my brother, never minding his age. And secondly, I hardly think it was my fault we were interrupted.” He murmured, reaching up to kiss Michael’s neck softly.

 

Michael really wasn’t in the mood for taking things slowly and just wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist and pulled him on top of his waist, so Ashton was now straddling him before kissing him harshly. Ashton soon got the message and feverishly kissed him back, sliding his tongue along Michael’s lower lip before nibbling it softly.

 

Ashton shuffled down Michael’s body and began grinding slowly and Michael could feel how hard he was, even with two layers separating their skin.

 

Their quiet moans and pants filled the once quiet room, the pair only breaking apart so Ashton could lean back and through his shirt on the ground behind him, his fingers pulling at Michael’s shirt so his was soon on hanging haphazardly off the lamp in the corner. But neither boy paid any attention to where it landed, they were too busy exploring each other.

 

Watching the older boy come apart under his very fingertips still amazed Michael and he was keen to get the show on the road, but found his efforts to slide his hands into Ashton’s trousers were hampered by their tightness.

 

Well they clearly had to go.

 

Michael’s gave Ashton’s ass a quick squeeze before reluctantly removing his hands and bringing them to the front of Ashton’s trousers and undid them surprisingly quickly. He mentally congratulated himself before Ashton began palming him through his trousers in such a way he forgot his own name.

 

“Just get your fucking trousers off!” Michael moaned loudly as Ashton sucked a deep red mark onto his neck.

 

“If you insist” Ashton murmured before kicking his trousers off and began pulling on the zip of Michael’s. “Come on, you too.”

 

Once they were both naked Michael wasted no time before grabbing Ashton’s cock and began pumping slowly, watching as the boy’s eyes fell closed and he thrusted into Michael’s hand, panting quietly.

 

Not wanting to let Ashton cum too soon, Michael let go, receiving a whine of protest from Ashton as he did so. Kissing him softly on the lips Michael chuckled before reaching over to the bedside table and put his hand inside the draw, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

 

Michael settled himself between Ashton’s legs glancing up at Ashton through his lashes and giggled quietly at the pink tinge on his cheek’s.

 

“Look who’s all exposed!” He smirked before he began pressing kisses onto the sensitive skin on Ashton’s thighs, whilst at the same time clicking the lid of the lube and coating his fingers thoroughly. As he moved up Ashton’s thigh he sucked and nibbled on the pale white skin, leaving scarlet red marks in his wake.

 

He trailed his fingers across Ashton’s hole, teasing slightly before pushing one finger in without warning. After a few moments he felt Ashton relax around his finger and he began to move it slowly back and forth, still pressing kisses all over Ashton’s body.

 

Michael carried on kissing Ashton’s body teasingly whilst adding a second finger and began to scissor him open. His own cock was beginning to thump painfully just watching Ashton’s cocking leaking before him.

 

“For fucks sake Michael hurry up!” Ashton whined as Michael added a third finger and continued to stretch him.

 

That just did it for Michael; he let the animalistic instincts within him take over.  He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the duvet before reaching for the condom and rolled it on, adding a bit of lube before nudging at Ashton’s entrance.

 

Before Michael could push in any further Ashton pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, his tongue tracing the outline of Michael’s mouth. When they eventually broke apart a look of pure want flashed across Ashton’s face and that was all the confirmation that Michael needed and he slowly pushed into Ashton’s and waited until the boy nodded at him before he began thrusting.

 

Both boys moaned loudly as Michael began to thrust rhythmically into Ashton, flicking strands of sweaty hair off his face, breathing heavily.

 

Soon Ashton was bringing his hips up to meet with Michael’s thrusts and the only sound in the quiet room was the sound of skin slapping and whispers of delight.

 

Bending down Michael kissed Ashton messily as he began to feel his climax approaching and the desperateness of Ashton’s thrusts up towards him Michael could tell he was close too.

 

“Michael, I’m gonna cum.” Ashton panted, and just as the words left his mouth Michael rammed into his prostate one final time and Ashton came with a muffled shout; his mouth buried against Michael’s shoulder as he spurted his release across Michaels’s stomach and his own.

 

Shortly after Michael came too, and he collapsed against Ashton’s sweaty chest.

 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows as Ashton cradled his face in his hands.

 

"You’re still in me.” Ashton whispered before kissing his forehead lightly. “And I’m rather sticky.”

 

Michael pulled out of Ashton slowly before tying a knot in the condom up and tossing it into the bin lazily. He reached over to pick up his discarded boxers and t-shirt off the floor and chucked it over to Ashton who was still laying spread eagled on the bed.

 

“Thanks” Ashton mumbled as he wiped the jizz off his stomach before throwing the t-shirt back at Michael.

 

“Hey!” Michael chucked as he batted it away. “Fuck off, and close your legs you whore!” Michael called as he walked across to make sure the door was definitely locked (they didn’t need any early morning interruptions) before he climbed back onto the bed and crawled over to Ashton.

 

As he reached over and tugged the duvet over the pair of them Michael could feel his eye lids drooping.

 

“Love you Michael.” Ashton’s quiet voice broke the silence in the room.

 

Michael couldn’t help the soppy smile that bloomed across his face at those words.

 

“I love you too Ash.” He replied and pressed a kiss into the curve of Ashton’s shoulder before turning off the bedside lamp and plunging the room into blackness. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

A loud knocking woke Michael the next morning, but ignored it and just snuggled closer to Ashton and tried to ignore it. As soon as it ceased Michael relaxed once more and settled into the plush pillows once more. However, his peaceful morning was interrupted by Calum’s shout through the door.

 

“Ash! You better be getting up, I’m going to go and get Luke to get Mikey up as he’s got a key. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Ashton called back, staring at Michael with wide eyes. They both waited in silence until they heard Calum’s footsteps head back down the corridor towards his room.  As soon as the sound of his footsteps subsided Michael rolled out of bed and began picking up the clothes that were scattered round the room and sorted them into two different piles; one for him and one for Ashton.  

 

Once he was done he slipped on a pair of boxers and turned round to find Ashton standing behind him, the duvet wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.

 

“Morning.” He mumbled, and yawned widely. “You better go and make your bed look like it’s been slept in.” He gestured wildly in the direction of Michael’s room with one hand before opening his arm further, “hug please.” Ashton mumbled before yawning again.

 

“You’re so sleepy in the morning.” Michael giggled as he wrapped Ashton in a tight hug; who promptly yawned again.

 

“You know you love it.” Ashton mumbled into Michael’s neck.

 

“I do.” Michael agreed, still clutching Ashton, “and you’re all mine.”

 

“I am.” Ashton mumbled against his chest, his fingers twisting in the fabric of Michael’s t-shirt.

 

It was at that moment that Michael realised that he had well and truly fallen _hook, line and fucking sinker_ for the boy in his arms at that moment.

 

“I’m going to take you on a date.” Michael said suddenly.

 

Ashton blushed. “But how would we go anywhere without anybody seeing us?”

 

“We can go in a disguise!” Michael giggled gleefully, the image of Ashton in drag almost proving too much. Once he had recovered from his little giggling fit Ashton smiled up at him and bit his lip.

 

“Really? Are we really going to try and do this in secret?”

 

“Yes, yes we are.” Michael whispered, but before he could say anything else they could hear muffled voices of people walking down the corridor. Michael kissed Ashton hurriedly before running into his room, leaping on the bed and rolled about, crumpling the duvet and squashing the pillows.

 

Well, that ought to do it Michael thought to himself and he settled into a comfortable position and relaxed his body. Luckily for him, due to the fact that he’d been sneaking about with Ashton for a while now he’d become quite skilled in the art of fake sleeping.

 

As he lay on the bed and listened to the birds singing outside of his window, the lock of his door rattled and there was a rush of footsteps as a couple of people wandered in.

 

“Is he asleep?” A voice whispered, which Michael soon recognised as Calum’s.

 

Michael heard someone walk across the room so they were standing at the front of his bed.

 

“Yeah, he’s out of it.” Luke confirmed. His voice was closer so Michael assumed that it was him who was standing at the foot of Michael’s bed. “I still think you’re wrong though.”

 

It sounded to Michael like they were continuing from a discussion from earlier, and this unnerved him somewhat. Usually discussions between 2 members in the band usually escalated into a whole band discussion within a matter of hours yet this didn’t seem like a fresh discussion to him.

 

“You just don’t want to admit my gayder is functioning a heck of a lot better than yours.”

 

“Which it isn’t.” Luke retorted. “Anyway, you go and see if Ash is feeling better and get him up and I’ll get wake this great lump up. We will continue this debate later.”

 

Gayder? What was Calum on about? This panicked Michael slightly; they knew Ashton was happy to swing either way but Michael hadn’t really come to terms with his sexuality until much later, and he still hadn’t told them.

 

He hadn’t really told Ashton; instead Michael had worked his way into the other lad’s pants as a way of an explanation.

 

Michael knew that along with Ashton they would have to explain themselves to everyone, and that scared him more than anything. People would _judge_ him and Ashton, let alone the band, and he didn’t want to ruin it for everyone who had worked for them and helped them get this far. He knew his was over reacting but Michael just couldn’t help himself.

 

He forced himself to focus on the fact that he was taking Ashton on their first proper date in ages, but he didn’t even have to think that hard before he came across a major problem.

 

_He had no fucking idea where to take Ashton._

 

They had been in London numerous times before and Michael felt he was quite familiar with the layout of the city itself but he didn’t feel that he knew of somewhere where they could go that was off the beaten track but was still nice.

 

“TIME TO GET UP FUCKER!” Luke yelled in his ear.

 

Michael was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten that Luke had come in to his room to wake him up and consequently he yelled loudly and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud ‘thud’”.

 

“What the hell was that for?” He moaned.

 

“Have you completely forgotten what we’re doing today?”

 

“Yes.” Michael answered simply, because in fairness all that his brain could focus on was Ashton’s dick.

 

“Twat.” He smacked Michael lightly on the head. “It’s our lunch date with no erection and I still haven’t had breakfast. I’m absolutely fucking _starving_ so _get a move on.”_ Luke then promptly proceeded to shove Michael off the bed he had just sat back down on in a very undignified manner and waited for him to get dressed.

 

As Michael began to rummage through his draws to find a decent pair of skinny jeans the idea; he knew exactly who to ask.

 

A certain Mr Styles would know _exactly_ where Michael could go.

 

Well, Michael thought to himself as he found the pair of jeans he was looking for, I think my day just got a little bit better. His worrying thoughts about Luke and his gaydar were cast far away.

 

\--

 

The driver dropped them off outside a swanky apartment block around an hour later.

 

Calum let out a low whistle. “I think this is it.” He murmured quietly as they all gazed up at the building in front of them.

 

“Well, let’s go!” Luke muttered and pulled Michael towards the entrance. “I want a go on his bloody Segway.”

 

Michael just sighed and allowed himself to be pulled along by Luke, nodding at the doorman who just smiled as they passed him and walked into the swanky lift. He was slightly in awe as they travelled up in the lift, no matter where he travelled or what venues he performed him Michael still found it very odd to be in places which screamed money.  “You and those fucking Segways _honestly.”_ He muttered under his breath, nodding to the doorman as they passed.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind living here.” Ashton mumbled as he stumbled into the swanky lift behind Michael, giving his hand a subtle squeeze as he moved across to stand next to him.

 

Across the other side of the lift Calum and Luke were preoccupied with the view of the city that they had so Michael took his chance to inform Ashton of his plan to ask Harry for a little bit of help.  “I’m thinking of asking Harry for a bit of advice on where to take you.” He whispered in Ashton’s ear, all the while keeping an eye on the pair of giggling idiots on the other side of the lift. Michael felt Ashton’s body stiffen next to him.

 

“Why? But he’ll know and they we’ll have to tell everyone and-”

 

“Ash, calm down! Breathe. I’m just going to ask him if he knows any nice places where I can treat you and,” Michael took a deep breath to calm himself down, “if, he has to know that’s one person we can cross off our list for later and I’m sure he can keep his mouth shut.”

 

Ashton seemed to relax at this and he leant against Michael. “I love the fact that you keep saying you’re taking me, it’s sweet. Although I hope this doesn’t tag me as the girl in our relationship…” He trailed off and Michael chanced a glance down, looking away from Luke and Calum to see a devilish smirk upon Ashton’s face. “I’m not saying I wouldn’t mind you in a pair of suspenders.”

 

There was a quiet thump as the lift doors opened to reveal a spacious hallway.

 

Michael and Ashton leapt apart before Luke and Calum could turn around and wonder why the hell they looked so domestic.

 

Calum walked up to the large wooden door at the end of the hallway and knocked three times. “This is it lads.” He clapped his hands together excitedly.

 

“Well hello lads!” Niall’s loud voice boomed as the door swung open. “It’s been too long!” He pulled the four of them into his flat and smiled at Michael warmly as he passed him. “We’re still waiting on Zayn, the lazy shit, who only bothered to get out of bed,” Niall glanced at his watch, “half an hour ago. So he should be here in a bit, feel free to cat call or whatever.” He waved his hand lazily in the air as he walked into the living room.

 

A loud shout of ‘EMOS!’ echoing throughout the apartment they had just entered alerted them to Harry’s presence on the large sofa in the centre of the room.

 

“I’m not an emo.” Ashton yelled back in Harry’s face before Liam and Louis tackled him to the ground.

 

Eventually when he clambered back up from the scuffle to which Luke, Calum and Niall had now joined; Michael snuck up behind Ashton and whispered “You’re most definitely my emo.” Before squeezing his hips gently and leaping onto the sofa next to Harry who was watching the scene before him with a certain degree of amusement on his face.

 

The first thing Michael said when Harry turned to face him with a sceptical look on his face was “Please don’t give me a hickey.”

 

Harry just smirked. “Will the drummer clock me one?”

 

Michael felt his whole body freeze. He’d kept his relationship with Ashton secret for 2 months from the rest of his band, yet Harry had managed to figure him out in a matter of minutes. Finally he managed to utter “I- what no, wait-“and upon seeing the look on Harry’s face he mumbled “nobody else knows.”

 

“You cheeky sod!” Harry laughed and punched Michael lightly on the arm before calling across to the tussle which was still going on, “Go for the nipples Liam!” His voice dropped to a quiet whisper, “So how long have you two been sneaking?”

 

Keeping his eye on the guys on the floor Michael replied, “2 months or thereabouts. But I need your help...” He trailed off and fiddled with cuff of his sleeve.

 

“If it’s about sex you’re coming, no pun intended, the wrong guy.”

 

Michael held his hands up in front of his chest defensively. “No, no, no! I just wondered if you knew any quiet places where I could take him out.”

 

“Take him out eh? Aren’t you the gentleman!” He chuckled and threw a cushion at Niall’s head who whirled round and tackled Louis to the floor, claiming vengeance. “I take it you don’t want the others to know where or why you’re going?”

 

Michael just shook his head in response. Before Harry could continue a loud knock came at the front door, “we’ll continue this later.” He muttered as he got up to go and get the door, considering Niall was currently buried in a pile of scrabbling limbs.

 

Zayn wandered in a barely battered an eyelid as the Liam scrambled off the floor to greet Zayn. Before Liam had even released Zayn from his hug Niall tackled them both shouting, “THERE WILL BE NO SNOGGING ON MY SOFA IN FRONT OF GUESTS.”

 

“And if you are in need of sex advice,” Harry whispered in Michael’s ear as he sat back down, “I’m sure Liam and Zayn will be happy to point you in the right direction.”

 

“Perv.” Michael giggled, but he still blushed.

 

“Prude.” Harry retorted.

 

Michael turned round as a heavy weight fell onto the sofa next to him, smiling once he saw it was Ashton.

 

“Oh just make out already!” Harry muttered under his breath, groaning when Ashton threw a cushion at him and hit directly in the face.

 

“Don’t say anything!” Michael squeaked as Niall began to bring in various plates of food.

 

“Now,” Niall began, as he placed the food on the table, “some of this is made by Harry and some by Mr and Mrs Domesticity,” he nodded in the direction of Liam and Zayn who were cuddled up on the chair in the corner, “but I did by a load of crap from the shop and er, beer’s in the fridge. Anyway, tuck in!”

 

Once they had all grabbed plates piled high with various bits of food Michael finally began to relax slightly, it was clear Harry wasn’t going to rat him out so he thought he was in the clear.

 

Obviously he was wrong.

 

“So, you guys doing anything tomorrow night?” Harry asked casually, blatantly ignoring Michael’s panicked state next to him.

 

“Not really, no.” Calum replied. “I sort of want to get out though.”

 

“You can come out with me!” Niall piped up, “It’ll be nice to go out somewhere with someone other than these lousy gits!”

 

“Hey!” Zayn protested, pouting.

 

“I’m going out with Lucy.” Luke mumbled; his mouth full of what appeared to be half a cheese sandwich.

 

“Lucy eh?” Liam cocked his eyebrow. “Still going strong?”

 

“Erm, yeah. She’s good, we’re good.”

 

“Aw, little Luke’s in a stable relationship!” Niall laughed and reached over to poke Luke’s cheeks.

 

“The lad’s fucking smitten!” Calum joked, laughing as Luke blushed and tried to swat Niall’s hands away without losing his sandwich.

 

“Well as long as we get invited to the wedding…” Harry called loudly.

 

“Well I think I’ll kidnap Michael and Ash, Grimmy wanted to meet up with Finchy and that.” He turned to Michael, you’ll love Grimmy; he’s a blast.”

 

Michael just nodded, going along with whatever plan Harry had in mind and just hoped it was a good one.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur and cumulated in a grand FIFA tournament.

 

As they made their way towards the door Harry pulled him back.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 7. Make sure you and Ash are dressed _smartly._ ” He winked before pushing Michael out the door.

 

As the lift doors closed Calum turned to Michael, a suspicious look on his face. Michael’s stomach dropped, he was crap at lying. He hoped his face didn’t display the turmoil he was going through on the inside. “What did Harry want?”

 

Shit.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 “He, er, he just wondered if there was any particular place that we wanted to go that’s all. He didn’t wanna take us somewhere ridiculously posh.” Calum just raised an eyebrow and didn’t look particularly convinced.

“So where are you going then?”

“Absolutely no idea,” Michael replied truthfully. This did worry him slightly but he felt that he could trust Harry on this so he tried to relax. The fact that Calum was somewhat suspicious as to Michael’s activities for the evening was a small cause for concern; he knew that his relationship with Ashton couldn’t be hidden forever.

Just for as long as was humanly possible.

Appearing to be satisfied with this answer Calum nodded before turning to Ashton, moaning about his obsession with chocolate milk. Michael wasn’t complaining; Ashton had got him hooked on the bloody stuff too.

Michael tried to shake off the uneasy feeling that had settled at the bottom of his stomach. After what he’d heard in his hotel room earlier Michael was on high alert, and the fact that it seemed Calum was becoming increasingly suspicious was more than a little bit worrying.

Despite this, Michael was ridiculously excited about taking Ashton out for dinner. Yes, it was going to be in secret, but Michael was still taking him out like a proper boyfriend should. _They were acting like a proper couple_ Michael thought to himself, fighting to keep the dopey grin off his face.

However, his happy mood was suddenly gone when they climbed into the taxi and he saw Ashton’s expression. It was cold, angry and appeared to be avoiding Michael’s gaze.

In the car on the way back to their hotels the chatter was quiet but consistent. Michael pretended to be occupied with twitter so he wouldn’t have to join in the conversation. Not that he didn’t want to; it was just that he suspected Ashton might start shouting at him. He still wasn’t sure why he was in a grump with him; he hadn’t consciously done anything at all, had he?

Looking over Michael saw that Luke was busy on his phone. Texting Lucy probably, Michael thought wryly as he retweeted a couple of fans on his timeline and took to just refreshing the screen to pass the time.

Luckily the got arrived at the hotel reasonably quickly and stumbled into the hotel, giggling like a group of teenage school girls. Ashton leant against Michael before he stiffened suddenly and jumped on Calum’s back instead, completely ignoring Michael.

Oh fuck, Michael thought to himself, forcing a smile onto his face as Luke dug his fingers into Michael’s ribs, what the hell is going on?

“Shit is that the time already?!” Luke cried as the lift doors closed. “I’ve got to leave in an hour and I’ve still got nothing to wear what the fuck am I going to do?”

Michael just rolled his eyes, put his phone in his pocket and hugged Luke tightly. “Calm down Lukey boy. Even if you turned up wearing a bin bag Lucy would still love you.” Looking up at Michael Luke smiled weakly.

“But still…”

“We’ll come and help you.” Michael said, “If you want us to.” He added, seeing the panic in Luke’s eyes.

“I’ll help you. “ Calum piped up from behind Michael and pushed his way under Michael’s arm. “You need to sort out Ash.”

“Erm why?” Michael asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“I don’t know but he won’t talk to me.” Calum hissed in his ear as they followed Ashton out of the lift and down the hotel corridor. “He keeps glaring at you. Give him back his chocolate milk or whatever you’ve nicked.” He muttered before following Luke into his room, sparing Ashton a glare before shutting the door.

Ashton had already unlocked his door and was walking inside his room, Michael barely managed to catch his foot in the door to stop it shutting.

“Ashton? Are you alright?” Michael asked, and panic began to bubble in his stomach when Ashton just curled up on the sofa and refused to acknowledge him.  “Ash, please. Talk to me please.”

“Talk to you?” Ashton said quietly, a bitter undertone lacing his voice. “Talking won’t change the fact that you clearly don’t want it.”

“Want what?” He asked, slightly confused by Ashton’s mood.

“Our _relationship,_ ” He sneered, spitting out the word. Michael was speechless, utterly speechless. “Am I just your dirty little secret?” Ashton asked suddenly.

Michael wanted desperately to go and wrap Ashton in his arms but he felt like his feet were stuck the ground, he just stood and stared opened-mouthed at the boy in front of him.

“No. Shit – no of course you aren’t!”

“Why don’t we tell people then Michael, why?” His voice got louder and he stood up to face Michael, angry tears in his eyes. “I saw the look on your face when you thought Harry was going to out us at Niall’s place earlier. Panic, a look of sheer panic was on your face. Why Michael? Why?”

Ashton was almost shouting now and it broke Michael’s heart, and yet the anger in Ashton seemed to ignite his own frustration.

“Do you really think I’m here to fool around? Is that what you take me as? A player? Me?”

“For fuck’s sake, Michael! We’ve know these boys for years and yet you can’t even tell them you like cock. Are you ashamed? Are you?” Michael hesitated, which was probably the worst thing he could have done at that particular point.  “You are aren’t you? You fucking are!” Ashton was trying not to cry but his voice was cracking. Michael absolutely hated it but he was too angry to focus on that; Ashton was being a dick for no reason.

“Ashton! It was _your_ idea not to tell anyone – and that was months ago. You could have just said ‘Michael, I think we need to talk to the boys’ and I would have happily agreed!” He huffed. Michael bit his lip as Ashton just glared at him. To be honest he may have been slightly exaggerating when he said he would have ‘happily agreed’ because he would have been terrified at the thought of coming out.

“Was _not_ my idea.” Ashton replied curtly and Michael half expected him to complete the whole transformation to a toddler by stamping his foot. “I suppose I was just here to be your fuck buddy for a few months until you decided nope I think I’ll go back to pussy.”

“Shit, Ash listen. You’re wrong. ” Michael whispered, his voice weakening. The sudden anger he had felt had left him; now he just felt scared and confused.

He looked at the angry boy standing before him. The once happy Ashton now looked broken and shattered. His fluffy hair was now flat against his head, his bright eyes dark and his body seemed physically weaker.

“Time’s up.” Ashton said, his voice cracking, before turning and locking himself in the bathroom.

“You were never just my fuck buddy,” Michael whispered to the now empty room. It took Michael a few minutes to come back to reality and walked numbly back into his room before he was overcome with tears, and curled up in the middle of the floor and cried.

He didn’t know how long he cried for, but at some point the tears soon ran dry and he just stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He couldn’t understand why Ashton thought he just wanted sex.  Did Ashton really think that Michael didn’t love him?

To think that Michael didn’t love Ashton at all was madness; Michael loved that boy more than anything else in the world.

 As he sat in his dark hotel room the pain of Ashton’s words still pained him. The argument that they had just had was short, bitter and confusing. And if Michael was being honest he wasn’t that sure what they were arguing about. All he knew was that Ashton had locked himself in a bathroom and clearly didn’t want Michael anywhere near him.

Loud knocking on his door drew Michael from his disillusioned state. Wearily, Michael pulled himself up off the floor and opened the door to find Harry staring at him expectantly.

“Trouble in paradise?” Michael felt his shoulders crumple and barely noticed Harry walking into the hotel room, dragging him onto the sofa. Looking at Harry, Michael could practically feel the judgement rolling off his body. “Talk,” Harry said simply, wrapping an arm round Michael and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“I don’t know what happened. I- I think he thinks that I used him and because we didn’t tell anyone he doesn’t think I want it to mean anything.” He sniffed pitifully. “I don’t want to lose him Harry.” He added quietly.

“Oh you daft fucker. How did you get yourself into this mess?” Harry sighed. “Calum texted me earlier saying you’d stolen his chocolate milk. Is that supposed to be a euphemism?”

“No.” Michael muttered, “Ashton loves chocolate milk and he was funny with me in the lift and Calum thought that I’d done something.”

Harry chuckled. “Luckily for you we don’t have to go anywhere until 8 so you get yourself together while I go and talk to your boyfriend.”

Patting his knee Harry got up and walked into Ashton’s hotel room next door. Michael could hear muffled knocking as Harry knocked on the door and then the closing of a door as Harry joined Ashton in the bathroom.

In an attempt to distract himself Michael switched the telly on and threw the remote onto a chair. He stared at the adverts flickering across the screen for several minutes and didn’t really pay much attention to the announcer on the screen as she blabbered on about some celebrity trash news that he didn’t really care about.

Around 15 minutes later Harry still hadn’t returned and Michael had reached a certain stage of paranoia. This was not helped at all by the title credits of ‘Titanic’ rolling onto the screen. In all honestly Michael thought he was going to vomit.

Scrambling off the sofa Michael dived for the remote that had fallen down the side of the chair he had thrown it on earlier. It would have been quite comical had Michael’s heart not been torn to shreds a few moments earlier and one of the other boys had been there.

Eventually Michael’s fingers grasped the remote and yanked it out, fumbling for the off button he eventually found it and the room fell silent once more. Michael sat down heavily and sighed loudly.

“Fuck you Celine Dion.” He grumbled before becoming aware that someone was watching him from the door. Sitting bolt upright his eyes fell on Ashton who was standing by Harry who pushed him into the room, glared at them both before muttering “We’re leaving in an hour.” And shut the door. An awkward silence settled in the room as Michael stared at Ashton, wide eyed and afraid.

“I love you.” He blurted out suddenly and clapped his hand over his mouth. But Michael decided to throw caution to the wind and ran over to Ashton and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I-” Michael babbled wanting to apologise before Ashton hated him even more.

“Shut up Michael.” Ashton interrupted pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s forehead.  “I’m the one who needs to fucking apologise and Harry said we just need to talk more and if we don’t do anything he’ll out us himself.”

“What?”

“Calm down love. He just said ‘there’s no point in hiding it’ blah, blah, blah.” Ashton waved his hand in the air dismissively. “I stopped listening halfway through his lecture.” He whispered in Michael’s ear.

Michael laughed quietly, his face still buried in the crook of Ashton’s neck.

“I am sorry though.”  Ashton continued, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Michael’s back. “I think we just need to decide how we’re going to go about this.”

“I- I’m just scared.” Michael admitted quietly.

“We don’t need to say anything now. Let’s just go out and have fun yeah?”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After a great deal of deliberation Michael slipped on a simple navy blue shirt, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Smiling nervously into the mirror he ruffled his hair quickly before walking out of the bathroom and into the main room.

“Well I suppose you’ll do.” Harry drawled from his position on the sofa; he was sprawled out, his long limbs covering every possible angle. He glanced at his watching before hopping up off the sofa with surprising agility and walked into Ashton’s room chasing him into Michael’s. “Right, you both look lovely, let’s go.” And with that he dragged them out the hotel room and into the waiting car outside.

“Where are we actually going?” Michael asked as the car sped through inner city London, the brightly lights blurring together to create a scattering of colour.

“A marvellous bar that Grimmy and I found the other week. Completely off the radar from the paps but even if we are spotted, they’ll be more interested in me than you two.” He smiled warmly before continuing. “I booked you two a little table round the back, but you the table isn’t til 9 so you can come and socialise at the bar with Grimmy and his lot, I promise they don’t know, but they’’’ probably guess, but despite contrary believe Grimmy can keep his mouth shut.”

“Thanks Harry.” Michael murmured as the car pulled to a stop.

“It’s no problem; I’d always thought you two would get with the program eventually. Niall owes me a tenner.”

“You were betting on us?!” Ashton squeaked from the other side of Michael, and without looking Michael reached down and squeezed his hand reassuringly, receiving at little squeeze in reply.

Harry saw their entwined hands and smiled smugly. “No need to get your knickers in a twist, you and Michael here were practically screaming 17 kinds of obvious.”

Even in the darkness of the car Michael could see Ashton’s cheeks pinking up and he could feel the heat from his own.

Rolling his eyes Harry hopped out the car and thanked the driver. “Well, let’s get this show on the road emos.”

Michael squeezed Ashton’s hand lightly before reluctantly letting go and following Harry out of the car. They walked down a quiet alley when a secluded restaurant appeared as they rounded the corner. The bar they were approaching was a secluded little place, but a steady stream of people walking in and out of the clear glass doors so the place had to be popular.

Jazz music was playing quietly from speakers dotted around the restaurant as they headed in and Harry made a beeline for the bar. A tall man with a messy brown quiff was lounging against the bar and looked up as they approached.

“Harry!” The bloke called as they got closer and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Michael and Ashton stood beside them awkwardly, and as he looked up Michael caught Ashton’s eye and winked.

“I’m Grimmy.” He grinned, releasing Harry from his hug and holding a hand out towards Michael. The boys shook his hand in turn whilst Harry turned round to order them drinks from the bar.

Michael tried to avert his eyes as Grimmy grinned at him, and was slightly confused when he started chuckling. “What?”

Grimmy leant forward and whispered, “I suspect congratulations are in order?”

Michael jumped and in turn made Ashton jump. “Wait, what-”

“Nick here is very perceptive.” Harry smirked and sipped his drink. “They’ve only just started out Nick; we almost didn’t make it here.”

 Grimmy just rolled his eyes and sipped his own drink. Suddenly, a quiet voice called out across the bar and Harry looked up and smiled.

“Your table’s ready gentlemen have fun and remember not to molest each other as we are in public.”

Michael blushed before grabbing Ashton’s hand and followed the waitress to their quiet table in a secluded corner of the restaurant.

The waitress announced that her name was Maria and she took their drink orders before handing them their menus and walking away.

Ashton looked up and blushed as Michael hooked his own ankles round Ashton’s.

“I feel like such a teenager Michael.” Ashton whispered as he leant across the table.  “And I fucking love it.”

Michael bit lip and giggled. The relief that Ashton was enjoying this as much as he was; it just filled him with indescribable joy.

“I’m really glad you love it.”

The “I love you.” that left Ashton’s lips was so silent that Michael barely heard it; but he did.

“I love you too goofball. Anyway food, what delightful piece of cuisine should I choose? Hmmm…”  

Ashton raised his eyebrows and looked up from his menu. “Michael, half of this crap doesn’t even make sense!”

“Oh shut up I’m trying to be suave.”

“You could never be suave Michael dear, your hair looks like a wallaby’s arse.”

“Language! We are in a sophisticated place!” Michael giggled quietly with Ashton as the waitress approached to get their orders.”

Both of them ordered soups for their starters, with Michael ordering a posh curry and Ashton ordering some sort of chicken dish Michael didn’t even bother trying to begin to understand.

The two boys let the sounds of the restaurant fill the empty air around them for a few moments as they revelled in each other’s company. Looking up, Michael saw Harry gazing at them and blushed when Harry grinned smugly and waved.

“I like it that’s it’s just us Michael,” Ashton began, “I do, I really do it’s just-” he paused.

“It feels wrong going without Calum and Luke.” Michael finished, sighing.

“We need to tell them don’t we…” Ashton mumbled.

“Easier said than done Ash. I think we need to go about this very carefully.” At that moment Michael remembered the conversation he had overheard between Calum and Luke earlier.

“I sense a but coming.” Ashton muttered quietly, but the hand holding his drink stopped halfway between his mouth and the table as his brain ran over the implications of what he just said. Looking up Ashton caught Michael’s eye and they both collapsed into quiet giggles, struggling not to explode with laughter as the waitress placed their soups in front of them.

Once they had both recovered from their fits of laughter Michael tried to tell Ashton what he had heard. “Anyway,” he began sternly, as Ashton tried to spread the butter on his bread roll neatly but ended up accurately portraying a five year old. “As I was saying, they may alreay have an idea about me?” He trailed off as Ashton dropped his bread roll in shock.

“The fuck?”

“When I’d snuck back in to my hotel room after,” he paused noticing the look on Ashton’s face, “don’t give me that look you cheeky bastard. Anyway, they came into my room, like, mid discussion or something? Anyway, Luke was muttering about how Cal was wrong about something and then Cal says something about how his gaydar was better functioning than Luke’s.”

Ashton’s brow furrowed for a moment. “So you’re saying that you think the others might think you’re gay because of two sentences of a discussion you happen to of overheard? Are you sure you aren’t over reacting?”

“Maybe? But it just felt like they were talking about me you know?”

“I’m sure you’re overreacting Michael but, if you aren’t, it makes our job slightly easier doesn’t it?” Ashton ate his soup quietly for a few moments before continuing. “I mean, they won’t care that you’re gay or that you love me, it might just ease the shock a bit?”

“Maybe.” Even though what Ashton had said was perfectly reasonable, Michal just couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that it was him specifically that they were talking about. He didn’t really want them to poke and pry; he would tell them when he was ready.

“Now stop focusing on them you idiot and enjoy our date!” Ashton grinned. “Even if I can feel  Harry’s stare burning  a hole in the side of my skull.”

Looking up Michael saw Harry smugly grinning from his position at the bar, his grin widening when Michael pulled a face at him which roughly translated into ‘stop staring you nosy fuck’. Shrugging his shoulders Harry turned away from them and leant on the bar and Michael’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“I’d give it about 10 seconds before he turns around.” Ashton mumbled, leaning back as the waitress took their plates and placed their main meals in front of them.

“More like 5.” Michael replied, staring at the various assortments of knives and forks spread out on the table. “Ashton.” He hissed. “I don’t know which fork to use.”

“Why are you asking me? I don’t have a fucking clue either!”

Rolling his eyes Michael just picked out the largest knife and fork and hoped for the best, and that they didn’t embarrass themselves too much.

They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence, sharing lingering glances and knocking each other’s hands as they both reached for the sauces at the same time. Their ankles were still hooked loosely round each other’s under the secrecy of the table, and all in all honesty, Michael was having a hard time believing this was real.

He was sitting in a beautiful restaurant, sitting across from someone he loved more than anything else in the world.

Oh for crying out loud, he thought. Get a grip on yourself Michael; you’re becoming a right sap.

The discussion of the how to tell the others never came up again, and Michael didn’t want it to. He was happy, and he didn’t want to ruin it by getting into another argument with Ashton about how they should do it. He knew from the argument that had almost ended in disaster earlier that they needed to talk about it, but it could wait. He was too blissed out to give a crap right now.

Before Michael knew it they had eaten desserts and were getting up from the table, heading back towards Harry.

The first thing they noticed was that Harry was standing on his own.

“Where’s Grimmy?”  Michael asked, subtly linking Ashton’s pinky finger with his own.

Harry noticed their linked fingers and rolled his eyes. “He’s working tomorrow, he had to leave early.” He held up his hand as Ashton attempted to talk. “I didn’t mind standing here, you two were priceless entertainment. Now, I suggest we get out of here, the sexual tension between you pair is making me slightly uncomfortable, and I would prefer it if your bodily fluids didn’t get on my car.”

Blushing scarlet, Michael followed Harry as they exited the restaurant.

“But we haven’t paid.” Ashton said, coming to a halt in the middle of the road.

“Think of it as my little treat.” Harry grinned and carried on walking. “Come on boys, chop chop. Before the paps find us.”

Michael was speechless, and by the look on Ashton’s face he was too.

“Harry is officially a legend.” Michael muttered under his breath, and quickly followed Harry to the car, linking hands with Ashton as soon as they were in the comfort of the car.

The journey in the car flashed by, with the lights of London creating a beautiful montage of colour, and soon the car was pulling up outside Michael and Ashton’s hotel.

Hugs were exchanged and soon Harry was driving off, his parting comment being called out the car as he drove away. “DON’T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION.”

“Subtle.” Ashton remarked before turning back towards the hotel, and walking through the gleaming glass doors.

The pair barely let the lift doors close before their lips collided, passion exploding from all directions.

“I swear to god Michael,” Ashton muttered between the kisses, “If you wear jeans like that in a public place I’m going to get arrested for public indecency.” He paused again, groaning as Michael palmed him through his jeans. “Michael, shit, you fucking tease, and I am trying to talk.”

“Don’t care.” Michael snarled before kissing Ashton furiously. “More sex less talking.”


	5. Chapter 5

Michael’s snarl shut Ashton up pretty quickly, pushing him against the wall with a firm shove. To his delight Ashton responded by kissing him furiously, hooking his fingers through Michael’s belt loops and tugging him closer. Crowding against Ashton, who was pressed flat against the wall of the lift, Michael placed a hand on the wall, on either side of Ashton’s head; trapping him in place.

“Fuck.” Ashton groaned as Michael pressed his body close, his hands gripping the fabric of Michael’s trousers tightly.

Chuckling lowly, Michael leant forward and began sucking a violent red mark onto Ashton, revelling in the moans slipping from Ashton’s mouth. Ashton let out a louder moan as his head fell against Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna ride you so hard tonight.” Ashton whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Michael’s neck, causing the hairs there to stand right on end.

“I can hardly fucking wait.” Michael growled, “I’m going to make you _scream._ ” He added, his voice dropping low, dick twitching in anticipation. And judging by the bugle in Ashton’s jeans his dick wasn’t planning on waiting very long either.

Smiling, Ashton wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. “I’m going to scream so loud you’ll wonder who let the fangirls in to watch.”

Michael chuckled. “I don’t think they’d object… but I do. You. Are. Mine.” He murmured possessively.

“Of course I’m fucking yours you absolute arse!” Ashton grinned before surging forward and covering Michael’s lips with his own.

The lift doors opened with a quiet thump, and Michael wasted no time. He grabbed Ashton’s hand, linking their fingers and pulling him out into corridor. So caught up with lust he didn’t even bother checking that the corridor was empty before dragging him towards their rooms.  They stumbled round the corner clutching each other and giggling like a couple of teenagers when they suddenly ran smack bang into Calum, who stood before them, jaw hanging open.

“Well fuck me sideways. _What the hell are you two doing?_ ”

Michael and Ashton stood silent, still clutching each other, frozen on the spot.

Calum was still clearly waiting for an answer, a blank look on his face that Michael couldn’t read. In the corner of his eye Michael could see Ashton’s mouth opening and closing, but with no sound coming out. Inwardly Michael groaned, this could not get any worse he thought.

But soon a smirk bloomed across Calum’s face, and Michael felt Ashton relax in his arms, symbolising the sheer sense of relief he felt inside.

 “You two shits have an unbelievable amount of explaining to do tomorrow. And I am fighting the urge to punch you in the face and shout until I’m blue in the face just for the fucking spy act you two have been pulling for, god, I don’t even _want_ to know how long for, but I won’t. I will wait until at least tomorrow before I gravely injure both of you because goddammit you two are just fucking perfect, and also I feel like you two are inches are from getting in each other’s pants.” Calum sighed loudly, burying his face in his hands. Shaking his head he looked up and opened his arms. “Now hug me and I will let you continue whatever energetic activities you were about to pursue.”

Stumbling forward Michael fell into Calum’s open arms along with Ashton, laughing as Calum muttering about running away from any orgies.  Calum then released them slowly before stepping backwards.

“Now if either of you to do something stupid, or have some ‘big gay freak out’ before we all have a nice band meeting tomorrow afternoon, I will personally appear at your door and chop your bollocks off, am I understood?”

Michael just nodded mutely in reply, although he imagined the look on his face gave something away as Calum eyed him warily before heading towards his own room.

“I don’t even want to know what has already happened I just hope people have pulled their heads out of their…” he paused and made a face, “asses.”

Ashton snorted loudly.

Calum pointed an accusing finger at him. “Get your head out the gutter Mr Irwin.” Shuddering he unlocked his door. “Well good night gentlemen, and please don’t be too loud.”

“Night.” Michael and Ashton chorused as Calum walked into his room and shut the door.

“Well he doesn’t need to know we have plenty of practice does he?” Ashton murmured, sliding his hand into Michael’s and squeezing it softly.

“No he does not.” Michael sighed, wondering how on earth it has been that easy. Calum should have been angry, furious... He should have stormed off, throwing insults…

But he didn’t.

And Michael couldn’t quite believe that.

He was in such a daze he didn’t even realise that Ashton had lead him up the corridor and had walked into Ashton’s room.

“Michael, babe?” Ashton waved a hand in front of Michael’s eyes, and Michael jumped as he came out of his daydream.

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled, smiling sheepishly at Ashton and followed him as he moved to sit on the bed.

“You need to switch off that great big melon of yours.” Ashton whispered, tapping Michael’s forehead with a long finger.

Michael smiled wryly. “You need to stop trying to quote Hot Fuzz so I’ll agree to watch it with you.”

Ashton just chuckled and pushed Michael back before crawling into his side. It was quite for a couple of moments before Ashton spoke quietly. “You see how easy it will be now Michael? To tell people? Most people won’t care either way, and if they say stupid things, well fuck them they can go screw themselves. The main thing is that you accept yourself for who you are, and people don’t want to see you like that, well that’s their loss. The only thing Luke and Calum will be pissed about is that we didn’t tell them, but all we need to do is talk to them and tell them why. Yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah I suppose you’re right.”

“You suppose I’m right? I’m _always_ right.” Ashton grinned before kissing Michael softly.

“Well I suppose I can let that slide, just this once.” Michael murmured, his hands sliding down Ashton’s chest, slowly hooking his fingers through the belt loops on his trousers and pulled him closer. “But now we can celebrate properly.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? This is the end. I hope I've written a slightly less than shitty ending, and if you have stuck with me since the start, thank you. <3

Even just telling Calum had lifted an enormous weight off Michael’s shoulders. The fact that Calum couldn’t care less was an even bigger boost, yes, Michael knew he would have to face up to his critics someday. But he had his boyfriend ( _boyfriend??!?!!),_ his bandmates and his family behind him, and that’s all he really needed.

“Oi. Earth to Michael.” Ashton called, waving a hand in front of Michael’s face.

Michael shook his head, coming out of his deep thought.

“Sorry did I interrupt something?” Ashton asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Shut up.” Michael grumbled. “I was thinking.” Then proceed to punch Ashton on the shoulder when he mock gasped.

“Seriously though, is my little Michael okay?” Ashton asked, snuggling closer until he was clutching Michael like a limpet. “No second thoughts yeah?” Even though Ashton was clearly trying to joke, a hint of fear could be heard very quietly, and Michael realised Ash was genuinely scared that Michael was going to up it and leave.

“None in the slightest.” Michael confirmed with a smile, and pressed a soft kiss to Ashton’s mop of hair. “You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about me doing anything like that.”

“You think I’m pretty.” Ashton mumbled into Michael’s chest.

“I think you’re very pretty.” Michael grinned, softly stroking his fingers through Ashton’s hair.

Ashton tilted his head up until his eyes found Michael’s. “You’re too nice to me I swear.”

“Well, would you prefer it if I verbally abused you 24 hours a day?”

 “As long as I get my cuddles I couldn’t give a fuck.” Ashton replied before laying his head back onto Michael’s chest; closing his eyes. “Fancy turning off the light?” he yawned. “M’tired.”

Michael sighed. “Yes o great one.”  Before leaning over and flicked off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“Hang on,” Michael mumbled into the darkness. “Are we sleeping with our clothes on?”

Ashton’s annoyed grumble was as good of answer as Michael was going to get, and he took that to mean no, so he quickly stripped down to his boxers; not really caring where his clothes landed. As he crawled back under the duvet, Ashton was clutching him like his life depended on it before Michael’s head had barely touched the pillow.

“We’ve got a day off tomorrow, right?”

Michael paused for a moment. “I think so.”

“Good. Because we are spending the day in bed thank you very much.”

“Bu-” Michael began, but he didn’t get very far before Ashton interrupted him.

“No I do not want to hear it. We are remaining in this bed, with no clothes on, all day. Understood?”

There wasn’t much point in arguing with Ashton, so Michael just kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes.

~~~

When Michael woke the next morning he had no idea what the time was. His phone was in the pocket of his trousers, and god knows where they ended up last night after he threw them into the black. However, as this thought passed through his head, he spied his trousers hanging off the edge of the TV screen in the corner. Like he was going to go and get them off their though; far too much effort.

Ashton had obviously realised Michael was awake when he shifted slightly, and Michael felt a sharp jab in his ribs, looking across to find himself face to face with Ashton’s gorgeous features.

“Morning.” He rasped,  leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Ashton’s lips.

Returning the kiss, Ashton moved his arms up and wrapped them around Michael’s neck. Michael loved it when Ashton did that, and Ashton knew full well that he did, not afraid to feed the ‘Ash’s arm muscle kink’ that Michael had developed during the course of their relationship.

“I’ve got morning breath.” Ashton whined, whilst pulling Michael closer.

“I’m used to it.” Michael chuckled, pressing another kiss to Ashton’s lips. “It’s not my fault kissing you is addictive.”

“I’m not sorry at all.” Ashton whispered, grinning evilly.

“I know you’re not you devilish bastard. Now let me go, I need a piss.”

Pouting, Ashton slowly released his arms from around Michael’s neck. “Piss quickly.” He called, as Michael wandered into the bathroom.

Just as he shut the door, an important thought hit Michael full on and he yanked the door back open and popped his head out. “Order breakfast would you Ash? I’m bloody starving.”

 Ashton gave him the thumbs up, practically diving for the phone. Shutting the door once more, Michael chuckled. Nothing could make Ashton move faster than the prospect of food.

Taking his time doing his business, Michael eventually washed his hands and wandered back out into the main room to find Ashton sprawled out on the bed watching some crappy cartoon dance across the screen.

“You were a while.” He commented, his eyes not moving from the screen.

“I knew you’d need a bit of time to order breakfast. Satisfying your stomach isn’t the easiest task.” Michael smirked.

“Oh shut up. I’m a growing boy!” Ashton cried in defence, “I need the nutrition!”

“You’re going to be the world’s fattest man by the time you’re twenty, don’t deny it punk.” Michael teased, digging his fingers into Ashton’s ribs.

Afterwards Ashton continues to protest that nothing other than a manly roar left his mouth at that particular moment as he did a commando roll off the mattress, and not a high pitched squeak followed by him waving his limbs in various directions before toppling off the bed. On the other hand Michael thought it was absolutely hysterical, and burst into loud rather, clutching his aching sides. “You’re face,” he chortled, “I wish I’d been able to take a picture.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Ashton grumbled, his head popping back into view. “That was completely and utterly unfair and uncalled for. That was unnecessary exercise.”

“Yeah but at least you’ve burned off the colossal amount of food you’re about to consume.”

Ashton clambered back onto the bed and thumped him before pushing Michael onto his back and straddling his hips. He shuffled down until he was lying on Michael, who was extremely tempted to just push Ashton off onto the floor again but despite Ashton’s elbow digging into his ribs, the position was surprisingly comfortable. Never mind the fact all Michael could think about at that moment was how bloody gorgeous Ashton looked; his beautiful brown eyes peeking through his long lashes as his chin rested on Michael’s chest.

“You pushed me off.” He whined, pouting.

“ _You_ were going to eat all the food and get fat.” Michael grinned and stuck his tongue out.

Ashton just rolled his eyes and began absently drawing patterns on Michael’s chest. “I was going to give you a bit.”

“Was?”

“Well obviously I’m going to have to reconsider because you violently assaulted me.” Even when trying to deliver what Ashton probably considered as a damning insult, Michael could see the edges of smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, yeah.” He grinned. “Now can I have a kiss please?”

“And you say I’m the greedy one.” Ashton whispered; his face hovering above Michael’s before he closed his eyes and the distance between them.

Ashton’s kiss was soft, sweet, and Michael brought his hands up and tangled them in Ashton’s hair; pulling him closer and securing him there. He still couldn’t quite believe it was possible to love another person as much as he loved Michael. The sheer will to be able to overlook all somebody’s flaws, faults and insecurities and still think, hey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. He whined softly as Ashton pulled back, “mine!”

“No sharing?” Ashton raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely not.” Michael confirmed. “Now get back here, I wasn’t done kissing you yet.”

Ashton cocked his head to the side as there came a knock at the door. “Food.” He shrugged, before pecking a quick kiss to Michael’s lips and going over to the door, mumblings his thanks whilst taking the tray. As the door closed and Ashton carried the tray over to the table, Michael could clearly see the amount of food Ashton had ordered was more than enough for both of them due to the fact there were to layers to tray.

“That could probably feed a small army.” Michael commented as he came over to stand beside Ashton and leant against him, pinching the slice of toast Ashton had just buttered from his hand and taking a bite.

“Oi!” Ashton looked utterly offended as he glared at his now empty hand. “That was my toast!”

“I don’t share you but you do share food with me.” Michael mumbled around his mouthful of toast. He swallowed noisily, “good toast though.” Pressing a buttery kiss to Ashton’s cheek he grabbed a plate. “Stop complaining and come and get back into bed with me, I’m cold, hungry and I want a cuddle.”

The next few hours were spent throwing crumbs at each other and cuddling which then led to showers and several rounds of sex.

But that’s not the point.

Michael felt that he had truly found someone who would be with him forever. Yes he was young, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find the person you’re meant to be with when you just getting started with life. It just matters that they love you, and you love them.

And if people don’t like it? Well, that’s their choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr :D 
> 
> http://mooningmichael.tumblr.com/


End file.
